


Day Off

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, KHRrarePairWeek2020, M/M, Scars, Sky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Sky Day: Scars. A couple of Namimori residents take a day off.Chapter 1: Kyoko/KairiChapter 2: Tsuna/Riku
Relationships: Sasagawa Kyouko/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Sawada Tsunayoshi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Sky Day: Scars. A couple of Namimori residents take a day off.

_Note: Day 2, entry 1. Kyoko/Kairi for the prompt “_ Scars _”._

**Warnings: KK, Double K, Scars.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or KH.

.

Kyoko suppressed a cackle as she put the dessert for the night in the fridge, feeling smug as she imagined what expression Kairi would wear when she realized which fruit Kyoko had used for the dessert.

After she closed the fridge, she took off her apron and smoothed her clothes. Her hands reached up for the star-shaped hairclip she wore to make sure it was still in place as she walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Just in time to hear the jingle of keys, and see the front door open.

At the glimpse of a short figure with short red hair and dressed in pink opening the door, Kyoko draped herself against the wall.

Kairi came into view, her eyes widening as they landed on Kyoko, mouth dropping slightly open, and Kyoko smirked slyly.

“Welcome home, honey.” She purred, “Would you like to have a shower, lunch, or me?”

Kairi floundered for a moment before she sighed fondly, “Now, I’d love to have you, but I really need a shower before I feel like a person capable of bedding someone else, and I’m hungry and I’d rather eat than be unable to focus on you because my stomach decided to demand food, loudly.”

Kyoko’s smirk stretched into one of her bright grins, “No ‘I’ll feast upon you in the shower’? I’m almost disappointed.”

Kairi snorted, “As if you need more enabling.”

Kyoko gasped dramatically, placing a hand over heart, “You wound me, darling.”

Kairi chuckled, shaking her head fondly, “Anyway, I didn’t expect you to be here this early. What about work?”

Kyoko pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Kairi, closing the door behind her and pulling her along to the bathroom, “Tsuna gave us all a day off. I think the paperwork has been getting to him lately.”

“I can relate to that.”

After they made it to the bathroom, Kyoko prepared the shower while Kairi undressed.

“So, anything interesting happen at work lately, miss astronaut?” Kyoko asked, and Kairi chuckled.

“Not much. Just the usual. It’s been quiet lately.”

It was Kyoko’s little inside joke that started when Kairi had told her about what exactly her work entailed, and Kyoko, thinking it over, could only relate travel between worlds, the _stars_ , in a flying ship, while wearing protective gear, to astronauts.

When she’d told Kairi as such after her explanation, Kairi had looked so stunned that Kyoko couldn’t help but laugh.

Kyoko watched Kairi walk into the shower stall, her eyes trailing over the scars her lover had accumulated over the years, gaze lingering on the biggest one on her back, a jagged line going from her right shoulder to her left side.

Kairi’s scars told Kyoko that her lover was a fighter, that she battled against creatures and people who wanted to hurt others for their own personal gain. She was a protector.

But the one on her back… Kyoko didn’t like to think on it much, she’d been horrified when she heard how Kairi had received it.

Kyoko was used to ugly scars; her own friends were no different from Kairi and _her_ group of friends, thrust into a battle to save the world too young. But that scar was Kyoko’s reminder of how Kairi was gone, lost to the world, brought back by nothing but the sheer willpower and stubbornness of her friends who refused to let her go.

How Kyoko lost Kairi before she knew her, how she, in a different universe, could have easily stood in this very same bathroom without Kairi, because Kairi was _gone_ -

Kyoko shook her head, snapping back to reality, just in time to see Kairi trying to reach her back with the sponge to scrub it. She walked towards her and took the sponge from Kairi’s hand.

“Here, let me.”

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the scar, and then started to carefully clean.

.

End

Petition to give this ship the name Lucky Charms.

No I don’t accept criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Day 2, entry 2. Tsuna/Riku for the prompt “_ Scars _”._

**Warnings: Unconventional Use Of Hyper Intuition, Tsuna’s X Scar HC, Scars.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or KH.

.

The house was quiet when Riku made it back.

Being careful to not make any loud noise, he ghosted through the house, noticing how empty the kitchen and living room were. He made his way towards the bedroom. Slowly opening the door and closing it gently behind him, he almost tiptoed to the bed where he could see Tsuna was still asleep, sprawled on his front, limbs splayed, and face pressed into Riku’s pillow.

The covers had probably slipped during the night, as they now pooled around Tsuna’s waist, leaving his naked torso exposed.

Riku’s eyes caught on the x-shaped scar on Tsuna’s back, and he slowly and carefully settled down to sit at the edge of the bed closest to Tsuna. His hand reached out, fingers tracing the edges of the scar.

The very same scar that caused Riku to take ‘interest’ in Tsuna.

He’d come to this world out of curiosity. Master Yen Sid had mentioned that it had its own protection that prevented the Heartless from reaching it, prevented the Heartless from even being created on the world itself, and Riku felt the urge to check out what the world was like.

He remembered stepping out of his Gummiship and being blindsided by the strange feeling of balance in the air, of how _warm_ it was.

He’d walked around, absorbing all the details he could, and his feet took him to the beach.

That was where he’d seen Tsuna, or rather, saw the scar on Tsuna’s back and _panicked_.

He’d thought that Xehanort had left a back-up plan in place, that they weren’t done with his plots, that he still tormented them from beyond the grave.

Tsuna had noticed Riku staring, and freaked out himself, and then… Well, and the rest was history.

Riku stirred from his thoughts when he heard Tsuna mumble, and felt him shift under his hand until he rolled over, settling closer to Riku, and staring up at him with bleary eyes.

“Mornin’,” He said, reaching with his arms out to Riku, who answered the unspoken request and helped him up to a seated position.

“Good morning,” Riku said, “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Tsuna waved a hand dismissively, “I gave everyone a day off, me included.”

“What’s the occasion?”

Tsuna sent him a mischievous grin, “I had this feeling last night that my boyfriend was coming over for a surprise visit.”

Riku shook his head fondly, “So much for a surprise visit when _my_ boyfriend has such accurate gut feelings.”

Mischievous grin still in place, Tsuna leaned closer to whisper, “Call it Hyper Intuition.”

.

End


End file.
